The present invention relates to photovoltaic devices, and more particularly to photovoltaic devices including a high concentration of free holes and associated increase in the shift of energy band in a p-doped semiconductor material and methods of forming the same.
A photovoltaic device is a device that converts the energy of incident photons to electromotive force (e.m.f.). Typical photovoltaic devices include solar cells, which are configured to convert the energy in the electromagnetic radiation from the Sun to electric energy. Each photon has an energy given by the formula E=hν, in which the energy E is equal to the product of the Plank constant h and the frequency ν of the electromagnetic radiation associated with the photon.
A photon having energy greater than the electron binding energy of a matter can interact with the matter and free an electron from the matter. While the probability of interaction of each photon with each atom is probabilistic, a structure can be built with a sufficient thickness to cause interaction of photons with the structure with high probability. When an electron is knocked off an atom by a photon, the energy of the photon is converted to electrostatic energy and kinetic energy of the electron, the atom, and/or the crystal lattice including the atom. The electron does not need to have sufficient energy to escape the ionized atom. In the case of a material having a band structure, the electron can merely make a transition to a different band in order to absorb the energy from the photon.
The positive charge of the ionized atom can remain localized on the ionized atom, or can be shared in the lattice including the atom. When the positive charge is shared by the entire lattice, thereby becoming a non-localized charge, this charge is described as a hole in a valence band of the lattice including the atom. Likewise, the electron can be non-localized and shared by all atoms in the lattice. This situation occurs in a semiconductor material, and is referred to as photogeneration of an electron-hole pair. The formation of electron-hole pairs and the efficiency of photogeneration depend on the band structure of the irradiated material and the energy of the photon. In case the irradiated material is a semiconductor material, photogeneration occurs when the energy of a photon exceeds the band gap energy, i.e., the energy difference of a band gap of the irradiated material.
The direction of travel of charged particles, i.e., the electrons and holes, in an irradiated material is sufficiently random. Thus, in the absence of any electrical bias, photogeneration of electron-hole pairs merely results in heating of the irradiated material. However, an external field can break the spatial direction of the travel of the charged particles to harness the electrons and holes formed by photogeneration.
One exemplary method of providing an electric field is to form a p-i-n junction around the irradiated material. As negative charges accumulate in the p-doped region and positive charges accumulate in the n-doped region, an electric field is generated from the direction of the n-doped region toward the p-doped region. Electrons generated in the intrinsic region drift toward the n-doped region due to the electric field, and holes generated in the intrinsic region drift toward the p-doped region. Thus, the electron-hole pairs are collected systematically to provide positive charges at the p-doped region and negative charges at the n-doped region. The p-i-n junction forms the core of this type of photovoltaic device, which provides electromotive force that can power any device connected to the positive node at the p-doped region and the negative node at the n-doped region.